


Discipline

by Xenobia



Series: Obsession Never Dies [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pets, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place several months after the end of "Encore". Eren and Levi have settled down in their new home with their two dogs, and things are looking up for the couple. The domestic life suites them both better than either of them expected, but their contentment is rudely interrupted by a single, unexpected incident with the press, and Erwin must be the bearer of dark tidings. In the midst of all of this chaos, Eren comes up with a creative idea on how he and his husband can keep their relationship strong when apart from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait before writing another addition to this series, but the plot bunnies jumped me yet again and I couldn't ignore them. This was meant to be a single one-shot, but it ran so long that I had to divide it into separate chapters, so it's become a little mini-story between "Encore" and the next big story to follow it. Enjoy the smuff!

***Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in.**

* * *

Levi rolled over with a small groan. The mattress—though posturepedic—was too soft for him. He kept meaning to invest in one of those air mattresses that could be set to customized firmness on each side. Eren liked his mattress soft, so Levi had purchased their mattress according to the singer's preference.

"Idiot," he whispered, self-admonishing. He woke up sore every damned morning because of his own indulgence of his husband's desires. He couldn't blame Eren for it; the kid would have gone along with it if Levi had chosen a firmer mattress. This was his own damned fault. Of course, some of his aches were from the lovemaking they'd done the night before, as well.

Levi looked at his companion, who was bundled up under the covers like a burrito. He smirked. All he could see of Eren was the tuft of mussed brown hair sticking up from the cocoon of bedding. The agent reached out to tug the top of the bundled covers down so that he could gaze upon his spouse's sleeping face.

_~Cute.~_

There was a wrinkle pressed into Eren's cheek from the covers being wound so tight around him. How he always managed to bundle up so tightly in the night was still a mystery to Levi. Eren was a fucking cover hog. In the summertime that didn't bother Levi overtly. He usually slept above the covers during warm nights anyhow. In the winter, however, he found himself waking up shivering because Eren had stolen all of the blankets in his sleep.

"You little shit," complained Levi softly, goose bumps prickling on his pale skin. His criticism of the singer's sleeping habits lacked bite, though. It was impossible to be angry with such an adorable bastard, and Eren's blanket-theft wasn't deliberate.

"It's not like I ever sleep long anyhow," reasoned Levi in a whisper.

He shrugged, and he squirmed closer to the other man. Eren mumbled in his sleep, and his arm snaked out from the bundled covers to slip around Levi's waist. Even in slumber, he instinctively cuddled his husband. Levi smirked as he was pulled tight against Eren's chest and felt the singer's lips press against the crown of his head. He started to close his eyes with the intention of catching a few more moments of sleep, but he then heard scratching at the bedroom door, followed by a familiar whine.

Lena was up, and if she was awake, so was Luka. Remembering that he'd promised the dogs to take them on a walk today, Levi grumbled softly. He nudged his companion.

"Eren. Wake up."

"Muuh?" Eren's sleepy mumble was just as cute as he was. "Whassat?"

Levi tempered his adoration, forcing authority into his voice as he watched his husband's vivid green eyes flutter open. "The dogs. It's time for their breakfast, and then we're taking them on a walk. Get your ass up, kid."

Eren groaned, turning his face into the pillow. "Can't it wait? Just a few more minutes, Levi."

"Oi, what did I say when you talked me into getting these mutts?" Levi poked Eren in the ribs, making him yelp softly. "We had an agreement, Jaeger."

Eren lifted his head off the pillow, peering at the UFI agent dully and squinting against the sunlight beaming into the bedroom through the blinds. "What time is it?"

Levi glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table at his side of the bed. "A little after seven. I let you sleep in."

"But it's the weekend," whined Eren, dropping his face into the pillow again. He burrowed deeper into the covers. "It's also winter. Why do we have to walk them this early?"

"This is my first weekend off in a month," chided Levi. "I'm not going to spend my whole Saturday in fucking bed, so unwind yourself from those covers, get a cup of coffee and get dressed. You've got an hour to pull your shit together and then we're walking these dogs."

"Meanie," accused Eren, his voice muffled in the pillow.

Levi popped him smartly on the ass, provoking another yelp from the other man. He couldn't restrain a smirk of amusement as Eren rubbed his but and pouted at him.

"Get that tight ass out of bed, Eren," warned the agent as firmly as he could manage. In truth, Levi was fighting uncommon laughter. The brat had a tendency to provoke that in him—a talent precious few could manage. "You can have a nap later. We need to finish leash-training the dogs and I'm not going to accept any slacking off."

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up." Eren grunted, struggling to free himself from the sheets. "Um...as soon as I get out of this. How the hell did I...shit!"

Taking pity on him, Levi helped the singer liberate his tanned body from the sheets he'd entrapped himself in. "You've got this down to a fucking art, Eren. I've never seen anyone manage to trap themselves so much in bedding the way you do."

"I don't even realize I'm doing it," excused the singer with a blush. His legs were finally freed, and he sighed and locked his hands behind his head, grinning up at the raven-haired agent leaning over him. "Thanks, sexy. You're my hero."

Levi bit his lip, his hooded gaze scanning Eren's prone nudity with more than a passing interest. Great. His morning wood was getting more pronounced and thoughts of ravishing that copper-toned form of masculinity loomed large in his mind.

"I'm going to make some tea," decided Levi. If he got started now, it could be noon before they got out of the house. "Quit smirking at me, you shit."

Eren's gaze was glued to Levi's jutting arousal as the agent got out of bed to head for the robe hanging on the closet door hook. "You're so modest sometimes, Levi. What's wrong with me admiring my baby's stuff?"

Levi felt his cheeks warming, and he quickly grabbed his bathrobe to cover himself. "Because when you look at me like that, I want to screw your brains out. Knock it off."

Predictably, Eren chuckled. Sometimes Levi missed the shy, uncertain teenager that Eren had been in their previous life. It still came out in the singer now and then, but in this life, Eren was much more confident in general, and it sometimes flustered Levi. Not that he minded Eren's assertiveness in the bedroom, but damned if the brat couldn't make him blush like a school girl with that bold, direct green gaze of his.

"You're asking for trouble," grumbled Levi. He heard both Lena and Luka whine in unison from the other side of the door, and he went to it to open it for them. The Doberman and the German Shepherd immediately lunged into the room. Levi admonished Lena when she jumped up to give him kisses.

"Down," he stated firmly, even as he patted her sleek head. "You know daddy hates that, girl."

Even as the words left Levi's mouth, Luka decided to romp over to the bed and jump onto it, practically burying Eren. "Luka, off the bed!"

Eren, of course, wasn't nearly as stern as Levi. He laughed with delight as the male dog covered his face with sloppy kisses. "They're just saying good morning. Awe, who's a good boy? _You're_ a good boy! Yes, I wuvs joo!"

Levi sighed. It was nearly impossible to convince Eren to be authoritative with the dogs. He didn't realize his lips had curved into a little grin as he watched Eren wrestle with the now fully-grown shepherd. Try though he did, Levi couldn't seem to manage to keep up the stern front when his husband was such a pushover.

* * *

"You're letting him lead again," criticized Levi when Eren stumbled behind after his dog.

"S-sorry," apologized the singer. He tugged on Luka's leash, trying to bring the animal back under control. He always had trouble with this. His natural instinct was to let the dog do whatever it wanted, and he knew that wasn't good. Levi had explained to him that it was important for him as the dog walker to have control, both for his safety and the dog's. Otherwise the animal might run into traffic or slip the leash to get into a fight with another dog in passing, and that could result in an emergency trip to the vet or worse. So far, Lena was the better behaved of the two of them, because Levi usually walked her and he was very quick to correct her when she stepped out of line.

"Switch up with me," suggested Levi. "I'll handle Luka this time. The mutt's gotta learn better leash manners."

Embarrassed, Eren handed his leash over to his husband in exchange for Lena's. "I'm trying, Levi. I'm just not as good at this as you are."

"I've got a bit more experience in leadership roles," reminded Levi dryly. He offered a tiny smirk to Eren. "Guess I can't expect you to discipline the dog if you've barely got discipline yourself. Luka, sit."

Eren watched with admiration as the unruly shepherd whined a little, and then planted his butt on the concrete obediently. Lena also sat down, prompted by Levi's stern tone. Eren smiled at her and he stroked her on the head.

"Wow, I think you could probably train a titan to sit if you put your mind to it," Eren remarked to his husband.

"Tch. Not likely." Levi gave Luka a rough pat on the side, and his gray eyes met Eren's. "Think of it this way, brat: You're a father. These are our kids. You're always calling them our 'fur babies', right?"

Eren nodded, smiling bashfully at the smaller man. "I know that drives you crazy, too."

Levi shrugged. "If it helps you gain some perspective, so be it. My point is that you can't be a permissive 'parent'. What happens to kids that never learn survival skills from their parents, Eren?"

The singer grimaced. He'd witnessed quite a few bratty kids with parents that half-heartedly pleaded with them to behave in public, but never actually acted on their threats of discipline. As a results, said kids tended to act out more and do foolish things that got them injured or in trouble. "Uh, they end up kidnapped or worse, I guess."

"Exactly." Levi nodded. "It's the same with pets. You let them walk all over you and they end up acting like idiots and never learn right from wrong. Correct the dog if it tries to eat a mystery turd or a mushroom. Don't let it do whatever the hell it wants; teach it not to fuck with strange animals or substances. Remember when we got that snake in our back yard?"

Eren nodded. That was a horrible incident. Both of the dogs were trying to play with it, and the snake turned out to be one of the poisonous variety. Levi had rushed out, scooped it up with the yard rake and flung it far over the fence before either of the dogs could get bitten by it, fortunately.

"The dogs don't know any better on their own," explained Levi patiently, and he tugged Luka's leash to get him back to his feet. "It's up to us to teach them."

"I know," sighed Eren. He patted Lena gently. Though both dogs were an intimidating breed and he doubted anyone would be foolish enough to try and nab them, neither pooch was particularly aggressive with strangers. Eren had no doubt that both of them would tear someone's throat out if they threatened him or Levi in their presence, but Luka and Lena were pretty friendly with people.

The walk continued, and the couple greeted one of their neighbors in passing when they saw him out watering his lawn. Eren checked another sigh when the elderly man responded to his friendly greeting almost grudgingly. Most of their neighbors were pretty nice, but some like Mr. Becker didn't approve of their homosexual partnership, and they weren't exactly subtle about it. At least nobody had been openly hostile toward them so far, but Eren could just imagine the things they must say behind his and Levi's backs.

"Don't let it get to you," advised Levi softly as they turned the corner of the block.

"I can't help it." Eren frowned, recalling the block party they hadn't been invited to last week because the family throwing it didn't want a pair of homos around their sons. How people got the idea that being gay equaled being a pedophile was beyond his ability to comprehend.

"They don't deserve a second thought from you," insisted Levi. "They don't know us, and their stupid prejudice is on them. Not everyone in the world is going to like you, kiddo. You might be the nicest guy in the universe, but some people just decide to pre-judge and once their mind is made up, there's no changing it. You could probably pull one of those assholes from a burning building and they'd _still_ be convinced you're a piece of shit because you like cock instead of pussy."

Eren coughed, nearly choking himself in response to his husband's brutally honest opinion. He smiled at Levi once he caught his breath, and he started to respond when he heard a familiar clicking sound. Eren glanced across the street, unsurprised to see a reporter there taking photos of him and his spouse. The fence around their back yard was high enough to offer decent privacy from nosey media, but just about every time they stepped off their property, there was someone filming or taking pictures of them.

Ironically, Levi wasn't as stoic about people taking his picture as he was about people judging his and Eren's relationship. He scowled at the reporter, and Eren prudently positioned himself between Levi's line of sight and the man taking pictures of them.

"It's okay," soothed Eren, blocking the view of his husband. "You should be used to it by now, Captain."

Levi grumbled under his breath before answering in a low voice, speaking through his teeth. "You don't see me bashing his skull in with his own shitty camera, do you?"

"No, but I can tell you're on the verge of it." Eren smirked at him. "I don't want you to end up in jail for assault and battery."

"Meh, the agency would pull some strings to get me out," declared Levi nonchalantly.

He did not, however, act on his obvious frustration. He kept cussing under his breath upon glancing back and finding the pesky reporter following them. The guy kept on their trail all the way back to the house, and Eren dropped his keys in his haste to try and get the door open and get inside before Levi's temper snapped in a bad way. Grunting, Eren bent over to snatch the keys back up, and he opened the door and urged his spouse inside first.

"Okay, now we've got privacy," Eren stated, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Damned good thing," answered Levi. He took the leashes off both dogs and hung them up on the coat hooks on the foyer wall. While he did that, Eren opened the hall closet and procured the doggy treats from the shelf inside.

"Good pups," said the singer with a smile as he gave them each a piece of dried duck jerky. "Oh crap, it's time for their flea medicine again, too! I almost forgot."

"You and me both," admitted Levi, checking his calendar feature on his wrist watch. "Glad you thought of it. My days are fucked up because I haven't had a weekend off for so long."

Eren opened up the closet again and he rummaged around for the flea protection chews. Lena ate hers right away, but Luka as usual proved to be stubborn about it, and he spit his back out as soon as Eren put it in his mouth. The singer sighed at his dog, and he tried again.

"Damn it, Luka! Stop spitting it out! Do we have to go through this every time?"

"Tch, here. Give me the tablet," ordered Levi. He grimaced a bit when Eren complied, because it had dog saliva all over it. Levi pried Luka's jaw open, put the chew deep into his mouth and held his muzzle shut. As Eren watched, the agent then blew in the dog's face. Somehow that seemed to do the trick, and Luka finally swallowed the tablet.

"How do you do that so easily?" pondered Eren with a shake of his head. Every time he tried to give the dog medicine that way it ended in a slobbery mess. Most of the time his best option was to hide pills in a piece of cheese or a spoonful of peanut butter.

"Just takes a bit of practice." Levi smirked at him, wiping his hands off on his pants as he straightened up. "You're always too worried about being too rough with him. You don't have to shove your fist down his throat, Eren. Just get his mouth open, put the pill in and don't let him open his mouth until he swallows."

"I try," defended Eren. "He won't swallow for me like he does for you, though."

"Maybe if you tried blowing on his nose without spitting all over him," suggested Levi. "Heh. Last time you tried it, you might as well have been giving him a raspberry."

Eren laughed bashfully, shrugging. "I guess I don't have your subtle touch."

At least, not when it came to distributing medication to their dogs. Eren did have a smooth touch when it came to other things though, and he demonstrated as much by reaching out to caress his spouse's face with his fingertips. Levi's eyes became more heavy-lidded in response, and Eren put his other arm around the agent to pull him close. The dogs sat and stared at them as the two men kissed deeply. Somehow, it made Eren feel a little self-conscious, like he was making out in front of a pair of kids.

"Hey, could we move this into the bedroom?" suggested Eren huskily, nibbling on the smaller man's bottom lip. "The dogs are staring at us."

Levi glanced at the animals. "So? They don't care if we kiss. They know we're 'mates', you silly brat."

"I know, but...well, I'm getting worked up and...I'm kind of hoping we can do more than kiss. I mean, unless you aren't in the mood."

Eren knew he was being a little pushy. He'd kept Levi up late last night having his way with him, but they hadn't had much sex this week because their schedules kept Levi away during the day and Eren away at night. Plus, the band was due to go on an international tour next month, and Eren couldn't expect Levi to be able to come with or show up at one of his locations on a whim.

"Hmm, feeling frisky already?" Levi smirked, and his hand slid down Eren's body to boldly cup him between the thighs. "Didn't you have enough of me last night?"

Eren flushed, springing to complete hardness almost instantly under his husband's intimate touch. "You know the answer to that question already, gorgeous. If you're too sore though, we could switch roles. I just want you."

Levi appeared to consider it, his hand teasingly massaging Eren's swollen groin through the blue jeans he wore. He kissed the singer's throat, his voice a sensual purr against Eren's skin. "Tempting, but feeling this fat cock in my hand makes me want it inside of me. Guess I haven't had enough of you either, this weekend."

Eren put both arms around Levi, and he lifted the agent's small, athletic frame against him. He captured Levi's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue into it aggressively to taste the warm recesses within. Holding Levi tightly, he started backing up toward the hallway leading to the master bedroom. He ravished his companion's mouth as if he feared Levi would change his mind if he gave him even a moment to breathe and think on it. The dogs started to follow them, and Eren felt a little bad for shutting the door in their faces. He didn't want an audience while he made love to his husband though, even if the dogs had no concept of voyeurism or perversion.

* * *

Well, he'd asked for it. Levi reasoned that he should have known better than to provoke Eren's lust, because the guy had more stamina in bed than anyone Levi had ever been with. Eren had already come inside of him once, and rather than being sated by the experience, he stayed inside of Levi and kissed him languidly until he recovered and hardened again. Levi groaned, squeezing the hands holding his down on either side of his head. At least Eren had removed the gag he'd put in his mouth earlier—probably only because he wanted to be able to kiss him after his first initial climax.

"Shit...again," moaned Levi, feeling the telling pulses deep inside and in his pelvis. This was going to make the third time for him, and he started to tremble as Eren's insistent thrusts kept nudging against his prostate. Utterly without mercy, the singer gasped Levi's name against his lips, squeezing his hands more tightly.

It drove Levi crazy. If anyone had ever asked him why he got off so much on being held down, tied up, spanked, gagged or blindfolded, he wouldn't even begin to know how to explain it. It wasn't just the dominance play, either. When Eren was of a mind for some slow lovemaking, it also tended to bring Levi to his knees. Right now, it was sort of a combination of both. Eren's thrusts were slow and deliberate, his mouth hot against the agent's as he eased him steadily into orgasm.

"E-Eren," gritted Levi, lifting his head off the pillow to press his face against the other man's shoulder.

"Yeah," husked Eren encouragingly, excitement evident in his tone. "Come for me, sexy."

It was like Eren's words had some strange power over the captain's body. Levi's abs went rock-hard with tension and his thighs tightened around Eren's waist. Levi threw his head back as the pleasure consumed him rippling through him from head to toe. A humiliating whimper broke free before he could stop it, and Eren kissed his panting lips tenderly.

"I love...the way you look when you...come so hard," exclaimed Eren breathlessly, smiling down at Levi with satisfaction. His expression began to tense up, and his groans deepened with each pump of his hips. "I'm not far behind, baby. God, your ass squeezes me so tight..."

Still clenching rhythmically from his orgasm, Levi panted heavily and held Eren's vivid, beautiful eyes. He could see by the way the pupils were expanding and the amount of amber bleeding into the emerald green that Eren was on the very edge of completion. Levi deliberately clenched around the singer's thick, pumping length as his orgasm tapered off, intensifying Eren's pleasure.

"Oh...Levi...ah, fucking hell!"

Levi smirked with satisfaction at the raw ecstasy in Eren's voice. The force of the other man's grip on his hands became a bit painful, but Levi didn't mind one bit. The discomfort was affirmation that he'd succeeded in rocking Eren's world. The cries that burst from the singer's lips had an almost pained quality to them, and he bowed his head as he bucked hard inside of Levi. Eren's weight pressed Levi into the mattress as he lost his strength and collapsed on top of him, his breath hot and ragged in the agent's ear. Eren's grip on Levi's hands loosened, and Levi pulled the right one free to stroke the other man's sweat-dampened hair. They were both a flushed mess, their bodies slippery against one another's with a combination of perspiration and cum.

"Wow," rasped Eren after a few moments of catching his breath. "That was even better than the first one. Never knew I could come so hard...on the second...or third go until I got with you."

"No kidding," agreed Levi, equally winded. Not that he had a basis of comparison in this life, but he seemed to recall his follow-up orgasms being less intense than the first one in his previous life. Now it seemed like each climax was more intense than the last when he and Eren fucked. Maybe it was due to him being younger than he'd been when they were together in those days.

"Congratulations," murmured Levi, closing his eyes. "I'm now officially useless for the rest of the day."

Eren grinned against Levi's neck, and he planted soft kisses on it. "Then my job is done."

* * *

That Sunday, Madeline and Erwin came over for dinner. Madeline brought her homemade banana pudding for dessert, while Levi and Eren prepared the main meal. "I hope you like chicken spaghetti," Levi said as he brought the food out and set it in the center of the table. "There's garlic bread, too."

"Uh, no there isn't," Eren corrected from the kitchen.

Levi frowned, and he went in there to find out what his spouse meant by that. "What, did you forget to put it in the oven?"

"No." Eren stepped aside so that the other man could see the foil-wrapped item sitting on the counter. "It got burnt. I guess I left it in there too long or had the temperature up too high."

Levi approached the counter, and he pulled open the foil to have a look for himself. The burnt smell wafted up his nostrils, and he could see that the bread loaf was indeed blackened beyond salvation. He sighed, and Eren looked so contrite and miserable that he couldn't bring himself to be too irritated with him.

"It's all right," Levi assured him. He opened the fridge and he got out the salad he'd prepared to go with the meal. "Shit happens, brat."

"I swear I could find a way to burn anything I try to make," complained Eren. "Even a bowl of cereal, I'll bet."

"You're better at cooking than you were a year ago," reminded Levi. "Just not baking. It's my bad for putting you on bread duty."

Eren shrugged, and he wrapped up the ruined garlic bread to toss it in the garbage. "I'll open the wine. At least I can manage _that_ without screwing up."

"Boys, can I help you with anything?" Madeline called from the dining room.

"No, we've got it handled, Mom," Eren called back. "I just ruined the bread, is all."

Levi gave the singer's bottom a forgiving little pat, and he got the bottle of wine out of the fridge. "Here, go pour this while I bring the salad, kiddo."

"Sure."

Eren took the bottle, retrieved the corkscrew from the silverware drawer and went to fill everyone's glasses. Levi soon joined him, setting the bowl of salad down next to the spaghetti. Erwin was doing something on his phone, and there was an odd look on the blond man's handsome face that had Levi immediately curious. The agency director's muttered words were further proof that something wasn't quite right.

"What in the _hell_?"

Eren paused in the act of pulling the cork out of the wine bottle. "Something wrong, sir?"

Erwin quickly composed himself, his blue gaze flicking to Madeline briefly before he answered in a too-calm voice for Levi's liking. "It's nothing. I was just checking my email and found some spam."

Levi narrowed his eyes at his superior. "If you're finding spam in your work email account, that means your security's been compromised."

"Yes," agreed Erwin. He stood up. "Levi, could I have a quick word with you about that? Please excuse us, Madeline. It will only take a moment."

"Oh, of course, honey. I hope it's nothing serious!"

Erwin smiled at her, and Levi was probably the only one present that knew it was forced. "I'm sure it's nothing that can't be resolved. Levi, step outside with me for a moment?"

Now insanely suspicious, Levi removed his apron and absently handed it over to Eren to hang back up. "Sure."

* * *

"I must admit, I'm really curious about what they're discussing," Madeline said in a hushed voice to her son as Eren sat down and put some salad in his bowl. "Erwin had the oddest look on his face. I have a feeling this is about more than a little email spam in his inbox."

"Probably," agreed Eren, glancing toward the archway leading out of the dining room. "But you know if it's work-related, they probably can't talk about it in front of us. I've gotten kind of used to that."

Madeline spooned up some of the spaghetti onto Erwin's plate for him, and then she filled her own plate as well. "So mysterious. I think that's part of Erwin's allure, though."

Eren smiled, and he caught sight of two pairs of brown eyes peering at him from beneath the tables. "No begging, guys," he chastised the dogs. "You know if Levi catches you doing it, he'll put you both in the laundry room until after dinner."

"So you two never give them any table scraps?" asked Madeline. She started winding up some of the pasta on her fork.

"Sometimes we do, but never _from_ the table." Eren reached down to give both dogs a brief pat on the head. "Levi says it would encourage bad behavior, so when we give them any leftovers as a treat, it always goes in their bowls. Plus the chicken spaghetti is a little spicy, so it wouldn't be a good idea to—"

" _SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!_ "

Levi's outraged shout of profanity was so loud that he might as well have been standing inside the house when he issued it. Madeline yelped and dropped her fork, startled by the outburst. Eren's eyes went huge in his face, and his head swiveled to the window. Another string of profanities soon followed Levi's first shout, so full of rage that it made Eren's skin prickle with goose bumps and caused his mouth to go dry. Anytime Levi Ackerman Jaeger got angry enough to shout like that, it was very bad news, indeed. Eren stood up impulsively, uncertain of what he should do.

"Maybe you'd better go out there and check on him, love," suggested Madeline, as wide-eyed as her son and looking somewhat pale. "He sounds like he's about to kill someone."

"Yeah." Eren swallowed. That was why he wasn't in a big hurry to investigate, but he reminded himself that Levi had never gotten physically violent with him in this life—except perhaps during rough sex. "I'll...go and see. Stay here, Mom."

Fearful of what he might discover but unable to ignore his husband's distress, Eren hurried out the front door to see what had caused Levi's outburst. Out on the porch, Levi was standing in front of Erwin and looking at something on the blond man's phone screen.

"You okay, Captain?" Eren asked, falling back on old habitual titles again due to Levi's obvious fury.

Levi's gaze snapped to Eren, and his eyes were like molten silver in his livid, flushed face. Eren couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the man so openly enraged, and he cringed as if burnt. Levi's pupils were tiny pinpoints.

"No, I'm most certainly _not_ okay, Eren," answered Levi in a deadly, low voice. "Erwin just found something that's either going to make your fame skyrocket even more or ruin your fucking music career."

Flustered and confused, Eren cocked his head questioningly, looking between Levi and Erwin. "What do you mean?"

Erwin sighed, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I was browsing the web to look up the latest movie releases for your mother and I to choose from for our date tomorrow evening. In checking the entertainment news, I found...something I wasn't expecting."

Eren looked to Levi again, and he was alarmed by the way his spouse was breathing heavily. It seemed impossible, but Levi was acting like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Okay, calm down," advised Eren, approaching Levi to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. "Whatever it is, it isn't the end of the world, okay? Is someone spreading bullshit rumors about me or something? It wouldn't be the first time and it probably won't be the last."

"It's worse than a fucking rumor," Levi said in a raspy voice. He turned the phone towards Eren and showed him a media clip. "You might want to sit down before you look at this, kid."

Utterly baffled, Eren touched the screen to play the clip. At first he wasn't sure what he was looking at. All he could see were some vertical blinds...and then the focus adjusted on the clip, and he realized those were _his_ blinds. He was seeing a video clip taken from his own window, and when he spotted himself in the clip, the horrifying realization of which window this video was shot from made him dizzy. The person that had taken this clip must have snuck into their back yard yesterday, while he and Levi were...occupied with each other.

"Oh...my...god."

Try though he might, Eren couldn't tear his eyes off the screen. The person who shot this footage found just enough of a gap in the blinds to provide a clear view of him and Levi all over each other. He watched himself lift the smaller man, drop him down on the bed and yank his shirt over his head. He watched as Levi frantically undid his pants, watched himself kick them off. Eren's bare ass was to the window as he took Levi's shoes off and followed up with his pants. Now that he thought of it, Eren recalled hearing both of their dogs barking in another part of the house while he was getting busy with his spouse. He'd blown it off, thinking they saw another dog passing by outside or maybe a cat.

Eren finally gathered the wits to pause the video and read the accompanying description beneath it. _"Gay sex symbol and rock star Eren Jaeger has a steamy, naughty encounter with..."_

" _WHAT_?" Eren gasped upon reading the last word. "A male prostitute? What the shit?"

Erwin was rubbing his eyes, and it was hard to tell if he was trying to sooth a tension headache or just doing it to avoid looking at poor Levi. "I saw the link on the entertainment site," he mumbled, "and I thought surely, it was just a scam advertisement to lure people to an adult site. Unfortunately, I was wrong."

Eren frantically read the rest of the description. "I didn't cheat on my husband! Don't these morons know what Levi looks like?"

"They sure as shit do now, if they didn't before," growled Levi. "I noticed one of the comments underneath corrected the shit stain responsible for uploading that clip."

Eren checked the comments, but it was a cold comfort to see the one Levi was talking about. " _That's his husband, douchebag,_ " it read, " _Get your facts straight! Great video, though. This one's going in my perma collection! Didn't know Levi had such a hot little body! Damn, I'll have nice dreams tonight!_ "

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Eren announced, unable to read any further. He blindly shoved the phone at Erwin, and he hugged Levi tightly. "Baby, I'm so sorry. We're going to sue the shit out of whoever did this. At least...at least people will know it was you in that video and not some random guy I picked up."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" mumbled the agent against Eren's shoulder. "Not only have we been totally fucking violated here, but gossip mongers probably don't give a shit that it was me in that clip and not some other guy. Erwin, I want to find out exactly who did this. I'll bet it was that creep that followed us on our dog walk yesterday. I'm gonna do a lot worse than sue the bastard, when I get my confirmation."

"Let the agency handle this," urged Erwin. "We'll get that video taken off the internet and I'll see to it that the guilty party faces harsh, criminal charges for invading your privacy. Right now, I think you need to just try to calm down."

Levi shuddered against Eren's body, returning his tight embrace. Eren kissed the agent's shiny, dark hair, and he turned his gaze to Erwin. "Promise me you'll find this guy, Commander. I don't even care what this might do to my career; they messed with my husband and they've got to pay for that."

"I understand your outrage," soothed Erwin, "and I really wish I hadn't been the one to find that and have to show it to you."

"Someone would have found it eventually and gotten word to us," reasoned Eren. "It's better that we found out sooner than later and can take action to get that clip taken down before it goes too viral."

* * *

"They did _what_?" Hange's eyes were wide behind the lenses of her glasses as she listened to Eren's account of what had happened over the phone. She'd been just about to go to bed and try to get some sleep when the distraught young man called her up to give her the news.

"They filmed us from our bedroom window," repeated Eren. He sounded almost like he was about to cry. "They got about a half-hour of footage of us...you know. Erwin hasn't contacted you about it yet?"

Hange grimaced. "Actually, I think he might have called a couple of times while I was working on some files in my office. Damn it, I should have checked my voice mail when I saw that I had some. I just wasn't expecting something like this."

"Neither were we," sighed Eren. "Levi totally flipped out about it. I know it's late, but do you think you could come over and bring something for anxiety? Levi's pacing the floor so much he's going to wear a groove in it."

"Poor thing," sighed Hange. There wasn't much that could put Levi in a state like that, but anything having to do with Eren's well-being seemed to be the kink in the grump's armor. "I'll come right over, Eren. Just give him lots of cuddles and keep him distracted, okay? I'll call Erwin after I hang up with you and find out how I can help with this."

"Thank you, Hange," said Eren sincerely. "I feel responsible for this."

"Don't be silly," she chided. "You didn't ask for some peeping tom to film you getting some from your man. You didn't make amateur porn and put it out there for the world to see. It isn't your fault, puppy."

"But it happened because I'm a celebrity," Eren reasoned. "This wouldn't have happened otherwise."

"Maybe not, but don't be so sure. This sort of thing happens to ordinary people from time to time too, you know. It just gets more hits when it's a celebrity."

Eren groaned. "Please don't say that."

"I'm sorry, dear. Try not to stress too much over it, though. We'll get it taken care of."

* * *

Eren opened the door to admit Hange when she arrived. She took one look at his face, and she clucked her tongue and gave him a hug. "You look miserable," she observed as he returned her embrace. "How's Levi holding up?"

"He's lying down in the living room with the dogs," explained Eren. "He's calmed down a little, but I'm afraid he's not going to sleep for days over this."

"Oh, he will," promised Hange. She pulled back, patted Eren on the arm and reached into the purse slung over her shoulder. "Here. You should take one of these tonight too, in fact."

Eren took the bottle of pills offered to him, and he recognized the name of the medication on the label. It was the same anxiety medication Hange had given him after his kidnapping ordeal last year. "Thanks. Come say hi to Levi. Do you want a beer or something?"

"I'd better not," she said after a moment's thought. "You know I can rarely stop at just one."

Eren gave her a little smile, and he twisted the cap off the bottle as he walked into the living room with her. Levi looked up at them dully, his expression perfectly blank. "Hey, shitty glasses."

"Hi Levi." Hange took a seat at the end of the couch near Levi's feet, and she reached out to pet Lena when the Doberman licked her hand. Luka squirmed over to her for some attention as well, which Hange readily provided. "Are you two taking good care of your daddies?"

"They haven't left my side since dinner," answered Levi. He sat up when Eren offered him one of the pills from the bottle, and surprisingly, he didn't hesitate to pop it into his mouth and rinse it down with the cup of tea sitting on the end table nearby. "What a shitty night this has been."

"I can imagine." Hange gently shooed Luka off of her lap, grunting a bit at his weight. "I've got some good news for you, though. We've already identified the person that uploaded that video, and Moblit's working on getting it taken down right now. By tomorrow morning, there won't be any trace of it online."

Eren sat down on Levi's other side, putting a hand on the agent's knee. "That _is_ good news. Is the agency going to bring the guy in or let regular law enforcement handle it?"

"I'm really not sure," confessed Hange. "Erwin said he would let you know as soon as he's got more details. He probably hasn't called you yet tonight because he doesn't want to bother you fellows until he's got definite results."

"I want to know every fucking detail he can spare," insisted Levi. "Maybe I should call him up. So what's the guy's name, anyhow?"

"He didn't say," answered Hange. She regarded Levi shrewdly. "Probably because he knew I'd probably tell you and then you'd hunt the man down and cut his balls off. I suspect Erwin's keeping those details under his hat right now for your own good."

Levi swore softly. "I'm not some lunatic. I'm not going to land myself in prison for life just for a moment's satisfaction, no matter how pissed off I am. I just want to know this fucker is going to get some justice served to him, and I don't want Eren's career to be ruined over this."

Hange spread her hands, and she smiled. "What makes you think it's going to ruin his career? It might actually boost it! Think of how thrilled the fans that manage to see that clip must be."

"Hange!" Eren was blushing hard.

"I'm just saying it's got to be like hitting a gold mine to some people. They get to see their rock god in some extremely rare, erotic footage. The problem of course is that some of them might have already saved a copy of that clip to their computers for future personal viewing pleasure. That's going to be a bit harder to for us to track down, but not impossible."

"How are you going to trace what people save on their computers, though?" Eren scratched his head.

"Through IP addresses and hits, for a start," she explained. "You know yourself how easy it can be to track people through their internet activity, Eren. This is no exception."

"Oh yeah," he agreed tiredly. "I didn't think of that."

"Well, you've been through a shock," excused Hange with a shrug. "And to have Erwin Smith be the one to find it! That must have been quite awkward for all three of you. Does your mother know about it, Eren?"

"No, and if I can help it, she never will," stated the singer vehemently. He flushed again at the thought of the commander finding and watching that video. Part of him wondered if the man saved a copy of it for himself, but he admonished himself for thinking that way. Erwin had seemed sincerely disturbed by the discovery, and it had to be kind of upsetting for him to see footage of his old lover having sex with another man...salt in the wound. Eren didn't fool himself into thinking that Erwin was ever going to be completely over Levi, even though he was in a serious relationship with Eren's mother. The awkwardness of that whole situation reminded Eren that Hange had suggested he take one of those pills too, and he opened the bottle up to do so.

"Maybe we should invite Farlan and Isabel to come stay with us for a few days," suggested Eren. They'd moved out into their own place a couple of months ago, just on the other side of town. Maybe being around his old friends for a few days would make Levi feel better.

"No, because then I'd have them asking me why I'm in such a funk," Levi said with a shake of his head. "I don't want our friends or work associates finding out about this unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Um, I don't know if we're going to be able to keep it from everyone," Eren pointed out. "Armin's already found out about it, and so has the rest of the band. Farlan and Isabel are working at the UFI with you now, so they'll probably catch wind of it too."

"Doesn't mean I've gotta volunteer the information," insisted Levi. "If they find out, they find out, but it's not going to be through me. Shit, you're mom's probably going to find out eventually too, now that you mention it."

Eren visibly paled, and he gulped. Madeline kept tabs on all news involving Eren and his band. She bought any music magazines she found with interviews or photos of Eren in them. She bought their CD's.

"God, I hope they can get that clip off the internet fast," whispered Eren.

* * *

-To be continued

 


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Hange's prediction that the sex video would actually make Eren even more popular and increase his fan base turned out to be right on the money. Within a few days, the UFI had erased all traces of the clip off of the internet as promised, but the news of it still got out and it took a lot of effort and diligence to put a complete stop to the circulation of the video by people that managed to save it before it went down. The reporter that had trespassed and illegally filmed the encounter was prosecuted, and while he didn't face any jail time, he was ordered to pay damages for emotional distress and invasion of privacy. He moved away after that, likely because he feared for his safety once his identity was reported in articles about the incident.

Word traveled fast and even though the clip was no longer available, people were talking about it on social media and it was mentioned on just about every music entertainment blog and site on the internet. Armin was doing his best to shoot down every request for an interview with Eren or the band about the incident, but by the end of the week, there were reporters hanging around outside Levi and Eren's property at all hours of the day and night.

The couple ended up hiring security guards to keep the media from trespassing, and Levi actually began to contemplate moving to a different location. Madeline did find out about the video, but she assured them that she didn't actually _see_ it; she just read about it online after it was taken down and the news got out that the perpetrator got fined for it. She was very supportive of the couple and she encouraged them not to do anything rash.

"You two have worked hard to build the life you've got together," she reasoned with them one night over dinner at her place, "and you love that house. Don't let this ruin that for you. This is going to wind down eventually, and the media will find some other celebrity gossip or scandal to focus on. Just hang in there, boys."

Levi couldn't dispute her logic. Big news eventually became old news, no matter who or what it was about. He supposed he should just be satisfied that Eren's singing career hadn't taken a plunge as he'd feared, though this sure as hell wasn't the way he would have preferred for his husband's fame to spread. He also didn't like discussing it with Mrs. Jaeger, but at least she was just sticking to practical facts and not asking for details of what they'd been doing to each other in the clip.

"Eren's going on tour soon," stated Levi softly, buttering his roll. "Maybe things will calm down when the media realizes he's not going to be home for a while."

"I hope so," sighed Eren. He took a sip of his beer. "I don't like being separated from you for a couple of months, but if it might give you a little peace and quiet, that would be nice."

"Couldn't Levi go on the tour with you?" asked Madeline. "Or at least the first part of it? I know two months would be a lot of vacation time to ask for at work, but maybe he could just take a week off and fly back. I could take care of the dogs while you're away."

Levi scratched his chin. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. He didn't have any paid vacation time left, but he'd been working hard this year and he imagined Erwin would agree to give him the time off, under the circumstances. "I might be able to get a week off. You okay with that idea, Eren?"

"I am _completely_ okay with that," enthused Eren with a smile. "I'd love to have you come with us, even if it's only for a week. The tour bus can feel a little cramped after a while, but we'll be staying in hotel suites in the cities we're touring."

"I'm not worried about being stuck in a vehicle for a while," Levi assured him with a little smirk. "Shit, we practically lived in one for a while last year when I took on your case. Just tell me that tour bus of yours has a bathroom on board."

"It does," confirmed Eren. "It's got a little shower too, like that RV we were using."

"Good. That will do." Levi looked at his mother-in-law. "Well, you've convinced me. I'll talk to Erwin about it tomorrow at work and see what we can arrange."

Madeline smiled in satisfaction. "I could put in a good word for you too." She winked conspiringly. "I do have the girlfriend card, you know."

"Ooh, she's got a good point," said Eren. "Maybe mention to Director Smith that Levi could use a little time away and things have been stressful?"

"Sure," she agreed. "He asks about how things are holding up with you two often, so it should be easy to slip into the conversation. I think Levi is right; Erwin will probably go along with it."

"Let's hope." Levi sipped his lemon water, already mentally planning what to pack and how to avoid attention while on the road with Eren.

* * *

When the time came for the tour to begin, Levi wasn't exactly expecting for the tour bus to show right up at their house. The large vehicle pulled up at the curb and honked while he was brushing his teeth after lunch. Levi tugged the window blinds down to peer through them, and upon seeing the black and silver tour bus, he blinked. Rinsing his mouth off and wiping it with a towel, Levi put his toothbrush back in its container and called out to Eren.

"Hey, your bus is here. Thought they'd send a car for us, Eren."

"They were going to," Eren called back. He met Levi at the threshold of the bathroom door. "It was Armin's idea to have the bus come and get us instead."

Levi's brows pinched. "Why? That's just going to attract more attention from those camera goons hanging around outside our property."

"That's the idea." Eren smiled. "Armin thinks seeing us get on the bus with luggage will be a good reminder that we aren't going to be home for a while for anyone to spy on. It might even lure some of them away, so mom won't have to deal with the press bothering her too much when she comes to take care of the dogs while we're away."

"Hmm, I have to admit that plan has its merits." Levi checked around the bathroom to make sure he'd packed the travel toothbrush and all of the toiletries he needed for the trip. "I'm not thrilled about the idea of being tailed by the media all the way to the first destination, though."

Eren shrugged. "The bus would get followed either way. We've always got tailgaters when we go on tour, whether its' reporters or fans. At least this way, they might leave our home alone for a while."

Again, Levi could see the logic in it. He squeezed past Eren to go into their bedroom and get his suitcase. The doorbell rang, and Eren went to the speaker system in the foyer. Levi could hear Armin's voice coming through, followed by Eren buzzing him in. They'd put up a security gate around their property since the sex video incident, making it harder for any uninvited parties to get in and spy on them. Frankly, Levi was a little surprised it had taken this long for them to do that. Most other celebrities had such privacy measures around their homes, but Eren had procrastinated doing it until it got bad enough.

"Hello, Captain," Armin greeted respectfully when Levi came wheeling his suitcase to the foyer. The dogs were following him, and he let go of his luggage handle to give them both a pat as he nodded at the band manager.

"Hello, Armin. Did those pigs out there give you much trouble getting to the gate?"

"Not much. Your gate guards kept them from getting too close. Oh, the roadies will get those," Armin said with a nod at Levi and Eren's luggage.

Reiner and another roadie came in behind Armin as he spoke, and they collected the suitcases to take them out to the bus. Levi almost said he could get his himself, but a look out the door changed his mind. There were about five reporters at the fence, taking pictures of the house's front entrance. Levi grimaced, and he pulled his leather jacket tighter around him.

"Let's get this over with. Lena, Luka, you stay. Mama Mads is going to be here for dinner to let you out and feed you, so behave yourselves."

Levi felt a little silly referring to Eren's mother that way, but it was a habit he'd gotten into thanks to Eren starting it. He followed Armin out the door, and Eren came close behind and locked up. There were immediate shouts from the watching media people, asking questions about the tour, asking if the singer was ever going to consider taking up acting the way many musicians did, and of course, asking if Eren would ever pose nude for magazines. Levi tightened his jaw and put his sunglasses on, looking neither left nor right as they approached the gates and opened them. The security guards warned people off, but Eren almost got popped in the head with an extended microphone someone tried to offer him in the hopes that he'd answer one of their questions.

"Back off," warned Levi coldly, pushing the offending object away from his startled husband's face. "If he wants to do an interview, he'll have his agent set it up."

The reporters didn't pay much attention to Levi's demand. They were a stubborn lot, but everyone managed to get on the tour bus without much further trouble. Levi went straight to the couch he spotted in the social area, and he sat down with a huff as the bus doors closed. Mikasa and Jean were sitting on the couch across from his, and they both turned their attention away from the windows to regard Levi.

"Glad you could make it," Jean announced. He looked at Eren with a little smirk. "You're definitely more popular than the rest of us now."

"It's not as fun as you might think," sighed Eren. He joined Levi on the couch and put an arm around him, while Armin finished speaking to the driver and joined them at Mikasa's other side.

"The first stop on the tour is about a six hour drive," explained Armin. "We've already got people there setting up the basics for the stage, and the opening band will play for two hours. We should have plenty of time when we get there to get settled in for the first set."

"Wow, so we aren't going to have time to rehearse a little before we hit the stage?" Eren grimaced.

"You've been rehearsing the show plan all week," reminded Armin. "I have faith that you've got it dialed in, but you can do some voice exercises on the bus and backstage if you think you need to warm up."

Eren shrugged. "I guess so. Levi, do you want to see the sleeping area incase you feel like having a nap?"

"Sure." Inspecting said sleeping area and the bathroom was actually top on his list. He got up with Eren and he followed him through the bus to the back of it. The sleeping area was closed off from the rest of the bus by a door, and as Levi suspected, the beds were bunk cubbies with privacy screens one could pull shut.

"I usually take that last one on the top left," Eren explained. "You can pick out which one we sleep in this time, though."

"I'd rather be on bottom," answered Levi, inspecting the mattresses and sheets of the nearest bunk for cleanliness. Realizing what he'd just said, he glanced at his spouse and he found Eren smirking at him. "Oi, don't get any stupid ideas of fucking me in one of these things...not when anyone could come walking through and hear it. I've had enough of our sex lives being publicized, brat. Save it for when we're in a private suite."

Eren gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "I know. I just thought your slip of the tongue was cute."

"Pervert," accused Levi softly. "So where's the bathroom at?"

"Actually, there's two of them. The one with the shower is through the door right there in the back of the sleeping quarters." He pointed at the door in subject. "The other one is a half-bath in the hallway by the entertainment area. Come on, I'll show you where everything is in the kitchen we passed through."

* * *

After showing Levi all of the features on the tour bus, Eren sat down to a card game and some beer with his band. Levi was doing something on his laptop, using the tour bus's wifi hotspot to access the internet. Eren checked a sigh, guessing the agent was checking in with the office and doing a little work. He hadn't really expected Levi to avoid doing work entirely while he was on tour with them, but neither had he expected him to jump right into it before they were even in the next state. It made him tired just watching the man.

"I fold," Eren said at last when he saw Sasha's hand. "I'm out, guys."

He gathered up his chips and put them back in the pool for them to keep playing with. They never played for real money, seeing as the roadies and Sasha joined in from time to time, and they didn't have a lot of money to toss around. Eren finished off his beer, and he tossed it in the kitchen bin before going over to the couch Levi was sitting on.

"Hey," whispered Eren. "I'm a little sleepy and we've still got four hours of travel. Want to lay down with me for a nap?"

Levi took his eyes off the screen to look at him, his typing pausing. "Sure. Let me finish filling out this document and shutting down, first."

Eren nodded. Whatever Levi was filling out couldn't be anything too confidential, or he wouldn't be doing it there in the main area where people could pass by and see what was on his screen. "I hope you don't plan to be working the whole time you're touring with us," Eren said hesitantly, not wanting to make Levi mad but concerned that the agent was falling back into habits of overdoing it.

"I don't plan to," explained Levi. His fingertips flew rapidly over the keyboard as he finalized a few things, and then he saved his work and powered down the laptop. "See? Done."

Eren smiled. "Sorry. I know you have a lot of responsibilities, and it's hard to get time off."

"I've actually had a lot of time off this year," reminded Levi. "Between the wedding, the honeymoon and now this tour, I'm going to have a lot of vacation time to make up for."

"Well, you earned that time off," insisted Eren, "and you've been working like a dog since we got back from the honeymoon. I just want to see you enjoy yourself a little while you're on this trip."

"Maybe you just need to remind me how," suggested Levi with a smirk. "You seemed to do okay doing that on our honeymoon."

"I thought you said you didn't want to fool around on the tour bus," teased Eren softly, whispering into his ear.

Levi carefully put his laptop away in its bag, and he spoke back to Eren just as softly. "I said I didn't want to fuck on the bus. We could fool around, as long as it doesn't get noisy or vigorous."

Eren suppressed a laugh. No matter how conservative Levi pretended to be, he had as much of a sexual appetite as Eren did. It was nice to see him regaining a sense of adventure again. After the sex video, Levi was pretty reserved about having intimate encounters for a while, even in their own home. The experience had traumatized him, but Levi wasn't the sort of man to let that hold him back for long.

"Come on," urged Eren, standing up. He'd made out with groupies on the tour bus from time to time before Levi came back into this life, but this would be his first time with his spouse. The notion excited him.

"Keep your pants on," advised Levi. He gathered up his laptop case and he followed Eren through the bus. By the knowing glances they got from the band and the crew they passed, people could guess they weren't just heading to take a nap.

* * *

They both got more than they bargained for. In the darkness of their bunk with the privacy screen closed securely, the couple kissed and touched and rubbed against each other. The way Levi's tongue flicked against Eren's made the singer's pulse quicken rapidly, and as their petting became bolder and the hushed noises of passion sounded out more often, both of them started to forget the rule about avoiding intercourse.

"Eren, wait," gasped Levi when the amorous rock star spooned up behind him and started undoing his pants. "Over the clothes, brat..."

Eren paused in tugging Levi's fly down, and he cupped the swell of his groin. He tugged on Levi's earlobe with his teeth before issuing a heated, cajoling statement into his ear. "You're so hard, Levi. We can be really quiet. Just let me touch you."

Levi's breath caught when Eren finished undoing his trousers and pulled them open to free his erection. His hand settled over the singer's as Eren gripped his length and started to stroke it with slow, practiced deliberation.

"This is gonna go too far," predicted Levi breathlessly. He made a strangled sound as he tried to stifle his groan of pleasure. "Learn a little discipline, already."

"I can't, when it comes to sexing you up," announced Eren.

He brushed his lips against Levi's jaw, and when the smaller man turned his head, he covered his mouth in a kiss. His fisted hand sped up, provoking further gasps and grunts from Levi. The protests died, and Levi's tongue fenced with Eren's. He'd already checked the bunk for any hidden cameras—which amused Eren even as it made him feel guilt all over again.

"It's safe," whispered Eren. He rubbed the tip of Levi's cock with his thumb, smearing the prefluid gathered there over the sensitive head. Feeling his spouse shudder, he smiled. Eren leaned over him, pressing his chest against Levi's back so that he could support his position and use his other hand. Levi jumped when Eren tugged his pants down further and slid said hand down the back of them. He fondled the pucker between Levi's ass cheeks, and the other man squirmed and put a hand over his own mouth.

"Shhh," whispered Eren as a muffled moan sounded from beneath Levi's hand. He flicked his fingertip against the entrance he was teasing, tickling the tight flesh. His other hand resumed its pumping. "Take your pants off, love."

"Shit," Levi muttered around his hand. For a minute, Eren thought he was going to refuse...but then Levi began to shimmy out of his pants. They'd taken their shoes off and put them under the bunk before lying down, so that was one lest obstacle in the way.

Though Eren had agreed not to try and go this far while on the tour bus, he'd come prepared just in case. While Levi extracted himself from his pants and revealed his pale, toned legs and ass, Eren dug through the back pocket of his jeans for the little tube he'd stuffed in there. He stopped petting his companion's ass to break open the seal on the tube, and he released Levi's cock to tease his nipples gently under the gray sweater the agent wore. It would be too awkward for both of them to get completely undressed in the cubby, so Eren settled for minimal nudity in the interest of getting some loving.

"It's just us," reminded Eren softly, kissing Levi's flushed ear. "As long as we're quiet, nobody's getting a show."

"Just make sure Kirstein doesn't come barging in here," gritted Levi. He was pushing back against the swell of Eren's groin, still covered by the denim he wore. His skin had pebbled with goose bumps in reaction to the nipple stimulation and that charming blush had spread over his fair face.

Eren smirked. "I'm pretty sure Jean won't come anywhere near the bunk area while we're in here. He knows better, by now."

"Better be right about that." Levi bit his lip, his brows furrowing as Eren lubed up his finger and started massaging between his buttocks.

"I can never get over how sensitive your body is," husked Eren. He kissed Levi's neck, and he slipped his other hand down the agent's front side to recapture his stiffened length in it. As he stroked the shaft, he entered him carefully with a finger.

"Nnnhh!" This time, Levi couldn't contain the burst of sound that tumbled past his lips. He again slapped a hand over his mouth, and he unconsciously pushed back again to encourage the penetration. He started tightening in Eren's pumping hand and the singer paused his motions, realizing Levi was already on the verge of coming.

"You are such a slut when something's put inside of you," declared Eren shamelessly. He could get away with saying such things to Levi when the man was in a sexual haze like this. In fact, it tended to get Levi hotter when he talked dirty to him. "Hey sexy, I brought a little something special for us, too."

Levi turned his head to look at Eren's hovering face, his hooded gray eyes dazed with pleasure. "Eh?"

Eren nearly hesitated to elaborate, because it was a risky proposal. Maybe it should wait for later, though. He'd come up with the idea before Levi agreed to come with him on tour for the first week, after all. "I'll show you later," promised Eren. He wiggled his finger deep inside the smaller man, making Levi buck and gasp.

"Tease," accused Levi. He reached back behind himself with his free hand to cup and squeeze Eren's bulge. "Hurry up. My ass is throbbing for you."

A shudder of aching lust passed through Eren, and he eased another finger into Levi's body. He worked as quickly as he could to prepare him without hurting him, and then he undid his pants. He lubed up his cock and he hooked an arm underneath Levi's topmost leg, lifting it and bending it at the knee. Positioning himself between the agent's thighs with one of Levi's legs hiked up and the other lying flat on the bedding, Eren hunched over him and lined up. He watched Levi's face as he nudged in, and the other man's mask shattered completely to be overwhelmed by an expression of ecstasy.

Unable to help himself, Eren closed in for a kiss. He pulled Levi's hand away from his mouth so that he could reach his lips, and he pried them open to ravish his mouth. He started to move, and Levi's fingers dug into Eren's thigh and hip encouragingly. Eren stopped kissing him as he rolled his hips a little faster, taking him with sharper thrusts. He covered Levi's mouth with his hand when the man couldn't seem to hold back his moans, though they were significantly tempered compared to the sounds Levi made in more private settings. Eren tried to be subtle as well, but his body refused to obey his mind's precautions. Faster, harder, deeper...his pumping was probably making the tour bus rock a little.

Levi's breath huffed across the top of Eren's muffling hand from his flared nostrils, his eyes squeezed shut with his efforts to be quiet. He took his hand off Eren's hip to clutch up a fistful of the bed sheets, and his muscles clenched up tellingly.

It didn't take long for either of them to arrive, given their transition from leisurely kissing to urgency. In fact, they came at almost the exact same time. As soon as Levi started clenching around him, Eren blew his load inside of him. Fortunately, Eren had the foresight to tug Levi's sweater up once they really got down to business, so his release only got on his bare skin. Eren gave two more slow pumps as his orgasm faded, and then he eased out of him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Don't move," gasped Eren upon seeing the grimace on Levi's flushed face at the sight of the spunk on his belly. "I thought of that, too."

Levi watched him as Eren reached up into the little overhead compartment of their bunk and got out a container of cleaning wipes. "What the hell?" wheezed the agent. "When did you put those in there? You really _were_ planning to bang me even though I said—"

"They're in every bunk compartment," Eren quickly explained. He blushed a little, coming back down from his aggressive high. He lovingly wiped off Levi's tight abs, and then urged him onto his stomach so that he could do the same with his butt. "Being on the road gets lonely sometimes, so I started stocking all the bunks with these just in case any of us uh...need some stress relief. Last tour the shower ran out of water too, so these are good to have for a quick clean between locations if it happens again."

"I see." Levi sighed, his tone softening in his sated afterglow. "So you jerk off a lot while you're out on the road?"

Eren finished cleaning himself up, and he met Levi's gaze. "When I think of you? Yeah." He smiled shyly. "Do you do the same while I'm away, Captain?"

"Yes," answered Levi without hesitation. "Takes me a while to get off, though. I guess I've always been like that. Going solo doesn't always satisfy me enough."

Eren's smile became a bit mischievous. He already knew that about Levi, and the reminder made him feel more confident about the idea he planned to approach him with.

* * *

The week on tour with Eren in the band went all too quickly. Levi got to see three live shows in the VIP section of the venues they visited in that time, and then he had to part ways with them in the next city to fly back home to Tarsus Valley. He was in for another surprise before he left the suite he was sharing with Eren to take the cab to the airport, though. He'd completely forgotten about Eren hinting that he had a 'surprise' when they first set out on the tour, and Eren suddenly recalled it as well while Levi was packing his suitcase.

"Um, Levi? Remember that thing I mentioned earlier this week when we were fooling around on the bus?"

Levi glanced at him, in the process of folding up one of his freshly washed shirts. "You mean the 'something special' you never revealed to me? Yeah, I remember. It's a little late for that now, if it's supposed to be something sexual."

Eren went to his own suitcase and he opened it. "It doesn't really have to be too late for it. I was going to give it to you before I left on the tour, but when you decided to come with for a little while, I ended up packing it with my things to give to you later."

Eren rummaged through his things until he found a particular box he was looking for, and he took a deep breath. He really hoped his proposal wouldn't be badly received. He'd come up with the idea before the sex clip incident happened, and Levi might not be as agreeable to it now as he might have been before.

"Here," offered Eren, flushing a little. "Open it."

Levi took the box with a curious little frown, and he opened the packaging around it to see what it was. His brows crinkled for a moment, and he turned the box over in his hands.

"Vibrating bullet," he read aloud. His silvery gaze met Eren's. "Huh. Is this for me because I have trouble getting off on my own, or what?"

Eren shrugged. "Well, it's also for me."

Levi tilted his head. "How exactly are we _both_ going to use this if you're clear across the country, Eren?"

"I don't mean for me to use physically," explained the singer. "It's for you to use and for me to...uh, watch."

If anything, the statement seemed to perplex Levi more. "If you're suggesting I film myself using this, you're out of your mind. After what happened recently, I wouldn't even want to send media like that over a secure connection."

"Not film yourself," Eren corrected hastily. "I was thinking more of a video call. You know, using the high security phones the agency gave us. We're going to be apart for almost two months, so I thought we could try a little...ahem...phone sex...but with video. Nothing would be recorded and it would go straight from your line to mine. That should be safe enough, right?"

Levi glanced down at the box holding the device again, and then he looked back up at Eren. His gaze was quietly measuring on the taller man. "Let's say I agree that would be safe enough to try. What would _you_ be doing while I'm putting this thing up my ass?"

"Masturbating like hell," admitted Eren softly. He was still blushing, but he could sense that he was starting to get somewhere with this. Eren was nothing if not a determined young man, and that aspect of his personality hadn't changed. "You wear that and turn it on, and we touch ourselves while we're having a video call. If it's too weird for you the first time, we don't have to try it again. We don't even have to finish it, if it makes you too uncomfortable."

Eren put his arms around his former captain, and he lowered his voice to a sensual tone. "It's been a long time since I've seen you touch yourself. Usually it's my hands all over you." He lowered his head to kiss Levi on the lips. "You know I'd never try to push you to do something you're really not comfortable with, sir. I'm just asking you to think about it. I think it could make our time apart easier on both of us, if we can share some intimate moments even far away from each other."

Levi spoke in an equally seductive tone, his voice a resonant purr. "What else do you want me to do while we're apart? What do you want to think of me doing to myself at night when our schedules don't allow us to interact?"

Eren immediately sprung a boner, and his mind was filled with all sorts of smutty, sinful possibilities. He should have bought more toys for him. He'd been anxious about just presenting the one, though.

"Maybe you can spank your little ass for me sometime," muttered Eren impulsively.

Levi's eyes briefly widened, then narrowed. "Pick something else. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you smack my ass, but doing it myself would make me feel like a fucking idiot."

Eren laughed. "It was worth a try. I guess I need a little time to think about it."

Levi winked at him. "Then write up a list and read it to me over the phone the next time we call each other. Maybe I'll have a list of my own for you."

Eren grinned at him, and he hugged him. "Thank you for not freaking out over my idea."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter recap:
> 
> Madeline: "Awe, don't be so embarrassed, boys. I know how sex works, after all."
> 
> Levi: *shrinks in his chair* "We'd like to pretend otherwise."
> 
> Madeline: "I've got a great idea! Why don't you go on tour with Eren for a while, Levi?"
> 
> Eren: "He can't do that, Ma. He doesn't have any vacation time left."
> 
> Levi: "I can take an unpaid week off."
> 
> Eren: (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ"REALLY? That would be awesome!"
> 
> Eren: "So this is our tour bus, Levi. Here's the sleeping area. Do you want a top or bottom bunk?"
> 
> Levi: "I like to bottom. I mean, I prefer a bottom bunk...oi, stop smirking at me like that."
> 
> Eren: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ "Yeah, I know you prefer the bottom. Okay, don't glare at me that way. I'll stop."
> 
> Levi: (눈_눈) "We are not going to fuck on the tour bus, Eren. Get that thought out of your head."
> 
> *Ends up fucking in the bunk*
> 
> Levi: "Damn it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the third and final chapter of the mini story that was supposed to be a one-shot! Thank you everyone for reading and leaving feedback, I hope you like the ending! There will be a follow-up multi-chapter story eventually, though it likely won't be as long as "Encore" was.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Levi took a deep breath after thoroughly lubing up the vaguely capsule-shaped sex toy Eren had bought for him. Completely nude on his bed, he glanced at the phone and he wondered if this idea was really sanitary or sane enough. It was for his husband though, so he put aside his reservations and he got on his knees, bending over. Grimacing a bit, he carefully inserted the vibrator into his prepared hole. It slid in easily enough, and Levi worked it cautiously until he thought it was resting inside of him just right. Feeling foolish with an electric chord dangling out of his ass attached to a little remote, he reclined on the bed and took a few deep breaths.

"He wants me to start it up before he calls," the agent reminded himself. He stared at the remote in his hand as if it were a snake about to bite him. He'd never used anything like this before. It was a bit intimidating. He was certain it was going to feel weird and un-natural.

"Fuck, I'm such a timid little virgin in this life," he whispered. Never mind that they hadn't had anything like this device for him to try in the previous existence. Eren was the one and only person he'd been with sexually in this life, and the only thing Levi was used to having inside of himself was his husband's fingers or his cock.

"You'd better fucking appreciate this, you shitty brat," muttered Levi. Taking a deep, calming breath, he pushed the button to activate the lowest setting. A gasp sounded from him as the little bullet started to hum merrily against his prostate. "Shit!"

It felt...good. Levi blushed even as he admitted it to himself, and he shut his eyes. His imagination conjured images of Eren handling the controller, whispering husky endearments to him as he watched his facial reactions to the stimulation. Levi started getting hard in spite of himself, and he bit his lip. Damn, he missed Eren. It had only been a few days since they parted, but his body already craved the singer's skilled touch. Having a foreign object inside of him was more interesting than he'd expected. It wasn't his own fingers. It was almost like Eren was doing this to him, even though they were far apart. It had been Eren's idea, after all.

"Eren," breathed Levi, shuddering quietly. He could taste the other man's kisses, and he could easily imagine Eren's fingers circling his nipples. Levi started to emulate that impulsively, as he often did when trying to get himself off in his spouse's absence. It was easier to pretend that it was Eren's fingers rubbing and squeezing the sensitive buds, and he could only assume it was all psychological.

The ring tone of his cellphone startled Levi out of his daze, and he flushed guiltily as if caught by his mother doing something forbidden. He turned his head to look at the phone lying on the pillow beside his, where Eren's head would usually rest at night.

_~Answer it, idiot. Don't just stare at it like a moron.~_

Levi reached out to pick the device up, checking first to be sure the call was coming from who he expected. The last thing he needed was to pick up to Erwin or one of his coworkers when he was in such an excited state. Seeing Eren's name come up on the ID, he relaxed a little. His husband was requesting a video call, as planned. Levi accepted, and he propped the pillow up behind him so that he could sit up and lean back against it. Eren's beloved, handsome face appeared on his little screen immediately, and Levi smirked at the openly eager look in those vivid, green-gold eyes.

"Thought you were going to stand me up for a minute," said the agent when no comment was forthcoming from the other man.

"No way," responded Eren vehemently. His eyes caressed Levi. "Are you naked, baby?"

"Why would I be bothering with clothes, given the nature of this call?" reasoned Levi with a calm he didn't feel. His heart was thudding fast and hard in his chest. Seeing Eren again—even through a little screen—reminded him of how insanely attractive the little bastard was. Levi boldly reached down to grip his hard, throbbing length, and he gave it a slow stroke. "Want me to zoom out and show you more, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

Eren nodded convulsively, shifting in an almost nervous manner. How could such a bold, sensual creature be so boyish and endearing at the same time? Levi supposed that was one aspect of Jaeger's personality that would remain with him forever, and he rather appreciated that. He could see that Eren was calling him from inside his bunk cubby, and he was disappointingly clothed. Levi didn't hold that against him, though. Casual nudity wasn't really an option on the tour bus with all of his band-mates and crew around.

"All right." Levi stopped fondling himself, and he touched the screen to activate the zoom feature, and he dragged the virtual meter down to its lowest level. He held the phone further away from himself, unsure of how much he was showing to his spouse. "How's this?"

"Beautiful," Eren replied huskily, his gaze sweeping Levi with possessive appreciation. "Your nipples are hard. If I were there right now, I'd have my lips around one of them."

Another shiver passed through Levi's body in response to that bold proclamation. God, this guy could get him worked up with his pillow-talk. Eren seemed to know just what to say when it came to bedroom encounters, even though he was so clumsy with his language at other times. Levi's shyness started to melt away, and this idea no longer seemed so outlandish to him. "You're making me wet."

"Tilt the camera down a little," suggested Eren. His arm started to move, suggesting that he was touching himself. "Let me see it better, Levi."

Levi's face heated further, and he was vaguely glad that he'd thought to draw the drapes tight on the bedroom windows before undressing to do this. He bit his lip, and he did as Eren requested so that the other man could see the precum beading and dripping from the tip of his erection.

"I want to lick it off," husked Eren, staring from the opposite side of the screen. "Rub it for me, sexy. Let me see you smear it all over the place."

"You're so fucking dirty," breathed Levi, even as he stroked the head of his arousal with the pad of his thumb obediently. His breath caught, and his eyes fluttered shut. Eren was doing this to him. It wasn't his own hand.

"Open your eyes," demanded Eren. "Look at me while you're doing that, Levi."

The assertive command caused a whimper to rise in Levi's throat. He could imagine how shocked people would be to find out he was such a whore for authority in the bedroom. He cracked his eyes open and he gazed at Eren's face with a sultry expression, his cock pulsing in his grip. It felt so good, and the vibrations from the toy inside of him made him want to squirm.

"Are you using it?" Eren inquired, swallowing. "Is it inside of you right now, Levi?"

"Yeah." Levi nodded, shuddering. "It's driving me crazy, you asshole."

Eren laughed softly. His arm started moving faster. "That's the idea. What setting is it on?"

"The lowest one." Guessing what was coming, Levi clenched his jaw.

"Turn it up a notch," instructed Eren predictably. "I want that thing buzzing hard against that sweet spot of yours, gorgeous."

Levi swallowed, breaking into a sweat. He stopped fondling himself to do as his husband ordered, clicking the remote to the next setting. He squirmed helplessly, his brows pinching. "Shit...Eren..."

"Feel good?" Guessed the singer. His breath was quickening. "That makes me happy. Tell me what you've come up with for me, Levi. What do you want me to do for you?"

Levi groaned. "Right now? I can't concentrate on that, Jaeger. You've got me too excited." He impulsively reached down again to start stroking himself off, beginning to feel desperate. He'd positioned that little magic bullet just right. His pelvis was tingling with the zips of sensation it was causing, and amazingly, Levi thought he was going to get off very fast.

"It can wait, then," soothed Eren. He knew Levi's body and behavior so well, by now. Eren was a very generous lover. "Focus on getting off for now, babe. I want to make you come hard. You're close, right?"

"V-very close," admitted Levi, nearly whining. He stroked faster, and he stared into his lover's eyes through the screen. "Wish you were here, brat. This is...almost like you are, though. Nice idea you had."

"Pretend it's me jerking you off," suggested Eren.

"Un-necessary advice," gasped Levi. "I already...am. Eren...fuck...I'm about to come!"

"If I were there," stated the singer huskily, "I'd be playing with those tight little nipples and sucking you off right now. Imagine my lips around your cock, Levi. Imagine my tongue flicking—"

Whatever else Eren said after that was completely lost on Levi. The picture painted by the rock star's honeyed words was so vivid that Levi's composure shattered. His hips jerked as he threw his head back, and he spurted so hard that a drop of it hit the screen of his phone.

"Holy shit," Eren gasped. "Was that cum? Baby, did you just hit me in the eye with the money shot?"

Gasping raggedly, it took Levi a moment to regain enough of his composure to answer. "Yeah. I made a damned mess and it's all your fault."

Eren laughed again while Levi snatched a tissue from the box on the bedside table to wipe the phone and himself off. "Wow. You've got no idea how good that makes me feel. I was kind of nervous about this, to be honest. I wasn't sure I could get you off."

"Well, congratulations," wheezed Levi, brow beaded with sweat. "You did. Fuck, did you ever."

"Don't turn it off yet," Eren insisted when Levi started to reach for the remote. "Leave it on."

Levi came close to refusing, but the authority in Eren's tone made him cave. "You'll be the death of me, Jaeger."

Eren's arm began to move again, his expression tensing. "I'm getting close, sexy. Thinking of that vibrator inside of you...gets me so hot. I can't wait to get home and...watch you in person. Levi...oh, Levi...I miss you so much..."

Amazingly, Levi started to get hard again, just by watching Eren's face and hearing the note of desperation in his voice. "I'd be riding you like a bronco if I were there," he announced, trying to match Eren's sensual pillow talk to help the singer get off.

"Hah...don't stop," urged the singer, brows furrowing. "What else...would you do?"

"I'd suck on your earlobe and squeeze your balls," supplied Levi readily, getting more excited by the moment. Eren loved having his balls played with. He always seemed to come harder when Levi gave them a little squeeze just as he was peaking.

"Oh fuck," moaned Eren. "You're so tight and hot around me, Levi. I'm...I'm gonna fill you up...gonna come so hard inside you that...that...unnh!"

Eren lost it then, and Levi observed in fascination as the chords of muscle and sinew on the singer's tanned throat tightened. He couldn't see the money shot, but he could tell exactly when it happened just by watching Eren's face.

"Easy, kid," murmured Levi. Right about now, he'd be stroking Eren's mussed brown hair, rewarding him for a job well done. "I've got you."

"Damn," panted Eren, adjusting to the aftermath. He reached for something, and Levi realized he'd pulled out one of his wet wipes to clean up. "Thanks, Captain."

Levi smirked. "Don't mention it. You okay now, or what?"

Eren nodded, still breathing heavily. "More than. That was so hot. I've got the best hubby ever."

An idea came to Levi, then. "Speaking of 'hot', I've worked up a sweat. I'll be right back."

"Hey, were are you going?" Eren protested as Levi set the phone down to get up.

"I'll be right back," promised the agent. He winced a little, picking up the remote to the toy still nestled inside of him. He'd almost forgotten about it. That would have been a stupidly interesting situation: him walking naked through the house with a cord and a remote hanging from his ass. The dogs would have surely given a hairy eyebrow at the sight.

"Move, guys," Levi ordered said dogs when he opened the bedroom door to find them both sitting on the other side. "No, you can't go in yet. I'm having some private time with your other daddy, so be good."

Lena and Luka reluctantly moved aside to let Levi pass, and he went straight to the kitchen. Not usually a fan of sweets, Levi opened the freezer and procured one of Eren's Popsicles from within. He tore the paper off to reveal the rainbow-colored, fruity frozen treat within, and he went back to the bedroom. Neither of the dogs had tried to sneak in; he'd trained them not to enter without expressed permission. He gave them both a pat with his foot seeing as both of his hands were occupied, and then he went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Feeling the urge to wriggle his hips in response to the consistent buzzing from the vibrator inside of him, Levi climbed back on the bed, set the remote aside and picked up the phone.

"I'm treating myself to one of your frozen lollies," he informed his husband. "You got me overheated, you brat."

Recognizing the object on Levi's free hand, Eren laughed. "So _that's_ what you were doing! I've never actually seen you eat ice cream or a popsicle before."

"You're about to," vowed Levi. He started to suck on the frozen treat, keeping his eyes on the phone screen. "Mmm."

Eren started to fidget. "Uh, you've got sex face."

Levi deliberately slid the length of the popsicle deep into his mouth, and then slowly withdrew it to the tip. "Do I, Eren?"

"I see what you're doing," announced the singer, his voice tensing. "Levi, that's no fair. I just came. Don't get me all worked up again like that!"

"Why not?" Levi licked from the bottom to the top of the popsicle. "You got me excited after I came. Paybacks are a bitch."

Eren groaned. "You're mean. Damn, that tongue..."

"Heh. Just imagine it curling around your—"

"Gah, stop it!" begged Eren. "You've got me at full mast already, Levi!"

Resisting an evil little chuckle, Levi eyed Eren with his best come-hither expression. "I've thought of what I'd like you to do for me, brat."

"Y-yeah?" Eren's bright gaze was fixated on the spectacle of Levi's mouth encircling the tip of the popsicle. "What is it?"

"Hmm, how about nipple clamps, for a start?" Feeling emboldened and powerful in the face of his husband's obvious vulnerability, Levi barely restrained a smirk.

"Nipple clamps?" Eren's brows furrowed briefly, but then his expression lit up with eagerness. "That's totally do-able. I don't have any on me right now, but I could pick some up at the next town. Oh, wait! I can improvise and do that for you right now!"

Levi stopped sucking on the popsicle, and he frowned when the image on his phone suddenly tilted. "Eren, what are you doing?"

"Be right back," called Eren, his voice distant. "I've got an idea!"

Levi stared at the phone, ignoring the moisture dripping onto his hand from the slow melt of the popsicle. "Shit. He's gonna fuck himself up somehow."

After a few intense moments, Eren returned to his phone. He lifted his shirt up with a grunt to display his chest to Levi. "Okay, I'm ready to give you what you want. Anything for you, Captain."

Levi's eyes widened with horror as Eren propped his phone between his bent knees to keep it steady and lifted his shirt up.

"Eren...are those clothespins?"

"Yeah! They should work, right?"

Levi sputtered. Yeah, they would work, but it would be like killing a fly with a bazooka. "Hold up, kid, I don't think you should...oh hell, learn the hard way."

Eren boldly clamped both of the clothespins over his dusky nipples, and Levi wasn't a bit surprised by the yelp of pain that was forthcoming.

"Ow! H-holy shit, this _hurts_!" complained Eren.

Levi put the phone down, nearly choking on his frozen treat. "You think?"

"Do you hate me or something?" protested the singer. "Fuck...Levi, I think they're tearing my nipples off! Can I take them off?"

The sadistic side of Levi nearly overwhelmed him at that moment. He almost made Eren keep wearing the torturous objects just to teach him some common sense, but he didn't want his husband's poor nips to get bruised beyond repair.

"Yes, you can remove them, Eren. Fuck, you're an idiot."

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," came the whining reply as Eren pinched the objects open to free his abused nipples from them. "Why would you want me to do that to myself? That's just evil!"

To his credit, Levi didn't completely lose it and crack up. He came damned close, though. Eren had a way of busting through his walls like that. "I didn't tell you to hang yourself out to dry, moron. Nipple clamps don't pinch as much. You're the one that came up with the bright idea."

"Well, I was trying to make you happy," complained Eren miserably. "I didn't know it would hurt that much."

"Excuse me a moment," Levi managed in as even a voice as he could muster.

He set the phone down and he rushed into the bathroom connecting to the master bedroom. The remote connected to the vibrator still inside of him knocked against the back of his thighs. He started to laugh, and he clamped a hand prudently over his mouth to muffle it. He could vaguely hear Eren's inquiring calls to him from the phone in the other room, but he didn't dare continue the conversation until he composed himself. He left the popsicle in the bathroom sink, and after a few moments of choked snickers that he was completely unused to hearing from himself, he calmed himself with a deep breath.

Confident that he'd gotten it out of his system, Levi exited the bathroom, lay down on his side on the bed and picked up the phone again. He examined Eren's tense face, and he cleared his throat to hide a lingering snicker.

"Feeling better now?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," came the response. Eren winced, rubbing up under his shirt. "That was kind of dumb of me."

Levi shrugged, and one corner of his mouth curled into a smirk. "I tried to warn you. You did it before I could get it out, though. Hard lesson, eh?"

"I think they're bruised," sighed Eren. He was visibly blushing. "That was a complete sex fail."

"I wouldn't say that," comforted Levi, taking pity on him. "You proved how willing you are to try uncomfortable things for me. I think perhaps we should consider coming up with a safe word for you, though. I've got other things on my list, and now I'm worried you might try to stick a vacuum hose up your ass or something."

Eren laughed bashfully. "I don't know if I'd go _that_ far, sir."

"Given your demonstration of how eager you are to please me, I wouldn't exactly put it past you." Levi gave his husband a small, rare smile. "Think of a safe word, Eren."

"You make a good point," conceded Eren. "Um, how about 'meat sauce'?"

Levi blinked slowly. "That's really your safe word idea? Why?"

Eren shrugged. "Because you make the best spaghetti bolognaise I've ever tasted. It was the first thing that came to my mind."

Levi shook his head, even as he smirked. Eren's compliments to his cooking never fell on deaf ears, and it did have a tendency to make him feel appreciated. "Okay. 'Meat sauce' will do. I just don't want you fucking yourself up trying to make me happy, kiddo."

"I'd do anything for you," declared Eren passionately. "You know that, right?"

Levi felt his innards melt. "Yeah, I know that. Can I turn this thing off now? It's starting to bug me."

"Yes," agreed Eren. "Turn it off, Levi. You don't have to do anything you really don't like."

"I know that." Levi turned the vibrator off with a sigh of relief. "I'm interested in pleasing you too though, Eren. It's not just one-sided and...I admit...it was kind of fun."

"Good," enthused Eren. "If you aren't having fun, _I'm_ not having fun. I...kind of had another request for you, but don't feel like you've got to do it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"So what is it?" Pleasantly buzzed by his sexual relief, Levi relaxed against the pillows. "All I can do is say no. Don't get shy on me."

Eren blushed deeply, reverting to his "hero worship" behavior. "I thought maybe you could use that vibrator while you watch my performances on TV. I want you to get hot and bothered when you see me sing live. Is that too weird?"

Levi didn't think it was weird at all, much to his surprise. Still, his response was predictably sarcastic. "You're completely depraved, you know that?"

Eren chuckled, obviously picking up on his mood. "So is that a 'yes'?"

Levi heaved a dramatic sigh. "I suppose."

"I just want to make you happy, gorgeous," Eren reminded softly.

"You do," assured Levi.

_~Every single day, you make me happy.~_

* * *

"Eren, what do you think?" pressed Mikasa as they went through their wardrobe before the next scheduled show. "If you're going to wear the leather, I will too."

Eren couldn't contain his grimace. He rubbed his chest unconsciously, wincing when his palms slid over his bruised nipples. "I'm not going for the leather tonight. It chafes too much."

Mikasa frowned at him a bit. "Are you okay? You seem a little...off."

Embarrassed over the observation, Eren tried to keep his cool. "I'm fine. I'm just not in a leather mood tonight."

Mikasa shrugged, glanced at him suspiciously and started seeking out alternative outfits. "Have you talked to Levi? I know how much you miss him when you're away."

Eren's blush deepened. "Yeah. We talked last night."

"Oh?" Mikasa's dark, mysterious eyes swept over him, and her little smirk closely resembled Levi's. "Oh. I see. I won't ask questions."

Eren groaned inside. By the knowing look in her eyes, no questions _needed_ to be asked. Wishing he had a hole to crawl into, the singer did his best to sound casual. "Thanks. Let's leave it at: it was a nice chat', okay?"

Mikasa huffed softly, again demonstrating some Ackerman behavior. "Sure, Eren. We can leave it at that."

* * *

Once again, Levi was stuck wondering how he'd ever gotten talked into such filth. He surfed through the television channels until he found the entertainment source broadcasting one of the sets from the "Remember the Titans" winter tour. This time he was wearing a pair of comfy pajama bottoms, and he was sitting on the couch in the living room with his dogs on either side of him. He was very self-conscious about the device he'd inserted within himself, and he felt like a pervert for using it in front of his pets.

"Stop looking at me that way," he mumbled to the canines—who were looking at him the way they always did. He felt like he was being judged, however. Why had he chosen to do this in the living room, instead of the bedroom? A part of him reasoned that he'd done it because the dogs might enjoy seeing their other "daddy" on the big TV screen.

"Okay look," he cautioned the dogs, "Eren asked me to do this, okay? Just...don't watch me."

Lena cocked her head inquisitively, and Luka sniffed Levi's ear. Clearly, they had no idea what he was talking about. Levi sighed. It was certainly better that they remain ignorant of human kinks. He tensed when the news broadcaster announced that they were going to be playing footage of Eren's band, and he fought back a groan as soon as he saw his gorgeous husband come bounding out on stage after the opening score of the song his band was playing. Against his will, Levi started to get erect in his pants.

"Little shit," he protested, undulating his hips instinctively. Fuck, he'd positioned that bullet a little _too_ well, and each and every move he made only seemed to intensify the stimulation. Levi panted softly, watching the sway of Eren's denim-clad hips as he crooned to his audience. The kid just didn't even know how sexy he was. The girls in the audience were screaming in approval of Eren's moves, and Levi almost choked on his tongue when one of the guys—obviously gay—yanked his t-shirt off and threw it on the stage.

"Dream on," he gasped. "He's all mine."

He started to forget about his canine audience, caught up in thoughts of Eren. Skin on skin, soft lips against his, hard body pressing him down, thick cock nudging into him...

"Fuck," panted Levi.

He'd never been such a vulnerable sex addict before. He reasoned that it was because in his previous life, each day was fraught with stress and combat and drama. Now he had time to dream, time to enjoy each and every human emotion and sensation. It was going to ruin him.

Still, he started to let himself go without consciously trying. He moaned his husband's name as he reached into his pajama pants and started to stroke himself off. "Eren...Eren..."

It was startlingly easy and natural to him. Never before had he had such an effortless time of getting himself off, and it was all thanks to his husband's shameless perversion. Levi blindly reached for the boxers that he'd insisted Eren leave behind unwashed, slapping them over his face and inhaling deeply. The essence of Eren's aroma washed over him, snapping his libido to unbearable heights. It was the only way he could be close to him, and hygiene be damned, Levi was going to take every bit of it that he could.

He finished before he even knew it was happening. His pajamas got soaked within moments, and Levi was mortified when he felt two wet tongues lapping at his face from either side. The dogs must have thought he was in pain, and now they were trying to sooth him. Lena whined as if asking if he was okay, and he turned his head to face her. He started to speak, only to have a wet doggy kiss.

"Puh! Stop that," protested Levi breathlessly, shoving at the Doberman. "I'm fine, girl. Stop fucking frenching me, already!"

Lena's ears went back, and she whined. Levi immediately felt bad, and he stroked her head. "Sorry to yell at you. I know I was acting strange."

Luka, of course, chose that moment to bury his nose in Levi's damp crotch. The agent nearly jumped, and he grabbed the shepherd's head to force it away. "Cut that out! What are you, a pervert?"

Luka whined, and then Levi felt doubly awful. He sighed, and he cupped the male dog's face in his hands. "Hey, I don't like the crotch-sniffing. You know that, boy."

_~Especially when my pants are full of my cum. Gross.~_

Levi couldn't expect either of the dogs to understand that, though. With a grunt, he got up and he grabbed the remote to his toy to turn it off. "I made a mess. You two stay here, all right? I've got to have a shower."

Levi was just about to head to the master bathroom to do so, when both of his dogs perked up and charged for one of the windows, barking their heads off. With a frown, he went to the window and he patted the animals to calm them. There was a scuffle outside, accompanied by grunts and swearing. What little color there was in the agent's cheeks drained completely as he realized the house guards had just caught an intruder.

He'd just masturbated to Eren's concert, and someone might have caught it on film despite the added privacy of the curtains he'd put up on all of the windows.

* * *

Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. " _Again_? Levi, tell me you're joking!"

"I'm not," informed the other man succinctly. "Our guards caught 'em in time, fortunately. They didn't get much and I wasn't completely exposed, but they sure as hell caught footage of my hand down my pants. I guess the dogs thought I was having a heart-attack or something, otherwise they would have barked before I finished off."

Eren groaned, face-palming. "Shit. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," assured Levi's voice. "Like I said; they caught the guy and they took his camera and phone from him. Whatever he got won't go live."

Eren grimaced and winced all at once. "So um...did you at least have fun before it happened?"

"Too much fun," admitted his spouse. His tone was dry. "That little toy and your nasty pillow-talk really do a number on me, brat."

Eren bit back a laugh. "Well, that's something, at least. Damn, what more can we do? These people are really persistent!"

"No shit." Levi sighed. "Look, you've done everything you can to ensure our privacy. This is just the price of fame, kiddo. I doubt the guy they caught could have gotten much footage. I just thought you ought to know; from now on, I'm doing this shit in the bedroom. The dogs were a bigger problem than the peeping camera guy."

"Oh really? What'd they do?"

"Stupid mutts thought I was having a seizure or something," explained Levi. "I should have known better than to get off in front of them."

Eren laughed outright at his husband's description of their pets' reaction. "I'm really surprised you'd do that in front of them, gorgeous. You're so reserved. _I_ don't even feel right kissing you in front of them."

"I..." damn, he really had no excuse. Levi glanced at the two dogs curled up on the rug in the living room like it was all their fault. "I didn't think of it at the time. I was too hung up on watching you."

Eren's response was disgustingly cute. "Awe! You were thinking about me that hard? You should see my grin right now."

"Fuck you," grumbled Levi, blushing.

"You're welcome to as soon as I get home and walk through the door," promised Eren, "hopefully without some pervert trying to film it."

Levi smirked, and he leaned against the dining table. "That better not be an empty promise."

"You know it isn't."

Levi checked a sigh. He missed Eren so damned much, and he sucked at expressing it. "I'll keep doing what you asked me to. I'm not going to let this get in the way of our...shall we say...arrangement. Is that okay with you?"

Eren's voice might as well have been grinning from ear to ear. "That's _more_ than okay, Levi. I can't wait to get home and see you again. I'll think of you every single time we do a ballad. You're my whole world."

Levi's expression softened. "Good. Keep it that way. Just let me know when you're about fifteen minutes from home, all right? I'll get naked for you. Get ready to take your pants off and fuck me stupid."

Eren hesitated, possibly drooling. "Have I told you today how awesome you are and how much I love you?"

"No, but you don't need to." Levi smirked. Eren made it so much easier to express himself, at times. "I know you love me, brat. I love you too."

* * *

"I'm home! I'm home!" Eren dropped his suitcase on the floor in the foyer as both of his dogs came running and jumping on him, depositing wet puppy kisses on his face. "I missed you all so much! Okay, down boy! Your claws need a trim!"

Gently extracting himself from the shepherd's enthusiastic hug, Eren looked around. He scratched both dogs absently on the head. "Where's daddy Levi at, huh? He said he'd be here when I got home."

The dogs were too excited to bother attempting an answer, and Eren half-fought them with snickers as he went through the house.

"Back here, brat," called Levi's voice from the bedroom.

Eren's heartbeat quickened, and he knelt down to speak with the pets. "Okay, I love you both, but I need a little private time with my babe. You understand, right?"

They likely _didn't_ understand his words, but his tone seemed to reach both of the intelligent animals. Luka and Lena both sat down, and the former offered his paw. Eren shook it with a smile, and he bent over to kiss the dog between his fluffy ears. "Thanks, pal."

Luka watched him quietly as Eren hurried to the bedroom. The singer didn't notice or care; his mind was completely on his spouse. He opened the door, and he was thankful that he wasn't carrying anything to drop. There on the bed was Levi, completely naked as promised. The raven-haired agent had his fingers threaded together behind his head, and he was reclining on the surface of the large bed with his knees bent and his thighs parted. His pale, toned stomach rippled with muscles and his pecs were absolutely glorious. He looked at Eren expectantly, arching a thin, dark brow.

"So? You gonna fuck me or what?"

Eren nudged the door shut behind him, and he almost frantically started undoing his pants. His boner was almost painful. "Do I really need to give you an answer to that question, sir?"

Levi's wicked smirk was responsive enough.

* * *

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter recap:
> 
> Levi: "I can't believe I'm actually doing this. It's for the brat though, so I guess it's okay."
> 
> Eren: "You totally did it for me! Gawd, I love you so much!" (｡ ‿ ｡)
> 
> Levi: "Hurry up and talk dirty to me. This thing's getting me worked up."
> 
> Eren: *talks dirty*
> 
> Levi: "Holy fuck...well, I asked for it."
> 
> Eren: "Damn, I'm good."
> 
> Levi: "Stifle the ego, brat."
> 
> Eren: "So, have you come up with a list for me yet?"
> 
> Levi: "Yeah, a few things. How about nipple clamps, for a start. Then you could—"
> 
> Eren: "Nipple clamps? Okay, I'm in! I don't have any right now, but I could improvise for you!"
> 
> Levi: (๑•﹏•) "Eren, wait...what are you doing?"
> 
> Eren: "Check it out! I'll bet these clothespins would work the same way."
> 
> Levi: "Oh, you poor fool."
> 
> Eren: "Oh my god, that was the worst pain ever!"
> 
> Levi: "Live and learn, brat."
> 
> Eren: "Now that that's over with, I want you to keep that vibrator up your ass when you watch me perform live, because it gets me hot to think of you writhing and moaning while I'm singing. Deal?"
> 
> Levi: "...damn it..."
> 
> Once again, Eren's pervy side proves triumphant.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter recap:
> 
> Eren: "Just look at how cute they are! I can't discipline them!"
> 
> Levi: "Doesn't matter how cute the dog is, brat. It's got to learn manners." *gazes at him pointedly*
> 
> Eren: (blushing) "Oh, right. I get it."
> 
> Levi: "Why is that freak following us with the camera? Gimme some bugspray."
> 
> Eren: "Trust me, it won't work. Just pretend he's not there."
> 
> Madeline: "Dinner with my boys! I can't wait to try the bread!"
> 
> Eren: "Uh, you're going to be waiting a long time, Mom. I kind of killed the bread."
> 
> Levi: "I gave you one job, Jaeger."
> 
> Eren: (∩︵∩) "I'm sorry!"
> 
> Erwin: *spits wine* "WTF? Levi, I need to discuss something work-related with you immediately."
> 
> Madeline: "Oh dear, that seemed serious! Maybe we should—"
> 
> Levi: *Emits blood-curdling screech*
> 
> Madeline: ( ʘ͡ ₒ ʘ͡ ) "Um...Eren? Maybe you should check on your honey."
> 
> Eren: "Levi, what's wrong?"
> 
> Levi: "They posted low grade porn of us on the internet! I'm going to rip someone's balls off!"
> 
> Erwin: "I'm feeling extremely uncomfortable, right now."


End file.
